


Just like him

by pippykat



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, what's ryou gunna do?, yugi on da street
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippykat/pseuds/pippykat
Summary: When Ryou, a young man in his early twenties with multiple personality disorder, finds an injured teen in the street, he helps him out.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Mutou Yuugi, Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Mutou Yuugi (platonic), Ryou Bakura/Yami Yuugi, Yami Bakura/Mutou Yuugi, Yami Bakura/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Yugi slowly opened his eyes. He felt fire all over his body. He glanced over to his right and saw a man holding a blue wash cloth near Yugi's face.

"Oh, you're awake," he spoke, almost in a whisper. Yugi tried to sit up, but the burning fiery feeling became worse so he fell back down.

The man jumped a little in surprise. "Ah! You probably shouldn't move.." Yugi nodded and let out a pained exhale. The man put the cloth to his face, it was cold and wet. A nice contrast to the pain.

"I'm Ryou. I- I found you laying in the street. You were all bloodied and bruised.. well you still are just a little bit. I've been cleaning you up though since you were unconscious." Yugi blinked. "I was on the street?" Ryou nodded.

Yugi looked down at his hands. One was wrapped with his ring and pinky in homemade popsicle-stick-and-bandage-wrap casts (and those fingers did in fact hurt pretty bad, so they were likely broken Yugi thought), with the other covered in dry blood. Ryou looked at his hands when he saw Yugi looking down. "Yeah.. I did one hand then wanted to try to make you conscious again."

Yugi hummed and closed his eyes. He tried to think about what had happened to him, yet he couldn't remember. He wondered if Ryou knew.

"Do you know what happened to me?" he asked weakly. His throat hurt really bad actually. Talking seemed to sprain it worse. Ryou shook his head and mouthed a "no"

Yugi hissed as he suddenly felt a sizzling pain on his cheek, making Ryou jump. "S-Sorry! You have some wounds on your face that needed clean.." Yugi nodded and squeezed his eyes shut.

Ryou decided to try to distract Yugi, because Yugi's pain was kinda scaring him. "I get hurt an awful lot.." he started, in a slight mumble. "I have to keep a first aid kit around, though it's a bit hard to operate- or I mean heal- no bandage yourself."

Yugi let out a small laugh, but was a bit concerned. "How do you get hurt so much Ryou?" Ryou froze for a second and blinked. Yugi rose an eyebrow.

Ryou finally spoke. "Well.. uhm. So you know the occult?" He said it so quietly Yugi could barely hear him.

"I do. You're into that?" Yugi asked. Ryou nodded. "Yeah and sometimes rituals involve a little bit of blood." He was speaking a bit louder now, but it was really fast.

"Oh," Yugi said. "Well everyone has their own interests! Maybe you shouldn't sacrifice your own blood though.." Yugi suggested. Ryou pretended to take that into consideration.

Ryou finished cleaning Yugi's face and wiped it with a new wash cloth. "Ummm. Your hand- the right one. Does that hurt? Well actually I'm sure it does, but does anything feel broken?"

Yugi wiggled his fingers. It hurt quite a bit, but nothing was broken so he shook his head and said no. Ryou nodded and put his hand under Yugi's bum.

Yugi jumped, making a wave of pain shoot through his body. "What the-?!" Ryou blinked. "I just want to put you on the ground. It'll be easier to get to the rest of your wounds."

Yugi nodded, realizing how red his face was. Ryou put his other hand over Yugi's upper back, and put him on the floor carefully. Ryou did a good job at being careful apparently, because Yugi felt no pain in the process.

Ryou held Yugi's hand gently and poured some water from a water bottle over it and used the wash cloth to wipe off the dry blood.

Ryou suddenly gasped. "Great Scott, I never asked for your name." Yugi laughed and introduced himself.

Before Ryou went to grab the rubbing alcohol, Yugi wanted to save himself for a minute. "Are you British?" Ryou nodded. "Yeah." Yugi glanced to Ryou's hand that still reached for the rubbing alcohol. Dang it.

"Do you come from Britain or have you lived in Japan your whole life?" Yugi asked, actually curious. Ryou looked at Yugi's small hand, secretly comparing hand sizes. "I lived in Britain until I turned fifteen, so six years ago now."

Ryou figured there were too many wounds on Yugi's hand so he just poured the rubbing alcohol on it like he did the water, making Yugi hiss in pain. "Sorry Yugi," Ryou said quietly.

Once Yugi got used to the bubbly burning on his hand, he started the conversation back up. "So you're.. twenty-one? You seem younger than that."

Ryou smiled and blushed lightly, almost like a forty-year-old woman being called twenty-seven. "Well thanks.. how old are you? Thirteen?" Ryou asked.

Yugi laughed, but felt a bit bad for himself. "No! Wow do I really look that young? No, I'm seventeen." Ryou opened his mouth a little in surpise. "Oh wow, I apologize. You're just really small."

Yugi puffed up his cheeks in slight anger. "I'm not that small! I'm five feet tall!" Ryou grabbed another wash cloth and cleaned the rest of the blood of Yugi's hand. "I wouldn't know. I'm five nine." He laughed dryly. "Sorry, I'm just messing around with you."

Yugi let out a playful "hmph" and let Ryou wrap up his hand. Yugi wondered how only the fingers on his left hand were broken, and wondered why they were broken at all.

Ryou got up. "Well I'm all done with your right hand. Let me go grab some more wash cloths and bandages. I don't like reusing the same wash cloths, especially when they have blood on them." Yugi nodded and smiled.

Ryou walked into the bathroom and leaned against the wall. He let his head fall back, and sighed. "He's just like him.."


	2. Ryou takes forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryou takes forever to care for Yugi, as I took forever to upload the second chapter.

After about ten minutes, Ryou came back in the living room. Yugi was leaning against the couch with his eyes closed.

"Yugi are you awake?" Ryou asked quietly, in case he was sleeping. Yugi opened his eyes and gave Ryou a small smile. "Yeah, just resting."

Ryou nodded and sat down in front of Yugi again. He went to take off Yugi's tank top, but figured he should just ask Yugi to do it so he did, despite the slight aching.

Ryou looked at Yugi's bare chest and stomach, revealing multiple bruises and more blood. "Oh Yugi.."

Ryou hadn't noticed before, but he saw a dark bruise along Yugi's neck. He took off Yugi's choker and sure enough, a dark purple bruise was really there.

"My throat really hurts," Yugi said as Ryou inspected the overly large bruise. 

Ryou held a pack of ice to Yugi's neck. He would do that for every bruise, but he would literally have to put Yugi in a tub of ice to do so. The bruise on his neck was the worst so it needed ice the most.

Ryou considered the possibility that Yugi tried to hang himself, but that wouldn't explain all the other bruises. Plus the bruise on his neck was in a straight line, along with the fact Yugi seemed like a very happy guy. He'd probably never even think about hurting himself.

"Someone probably did this to you I bet," Ryou said quietly, half to himself half to Yugi.

Yugi looked down at his broken fingers. That would make sense, he thought.

"I just don't know who would want to do this to me," he said aloud. Ryou shrugged and let Yugi hold the ice pack so he could attend to the rest of his wounds.

Yugi blushed whenever Ryou tried to touch anywhere on his chest, so he just cleaned wherever looked bloody as gently as he could. He just wanted to avoid any bruises.

"Your whole body seems really bad, Yugi. I haven't seen your legs yet, but I assume those are pretty bad too especially since your trousers have blood stains," Ryou concluded. Yugi already knew his whole body was injured because he felt the pain of it.

Speaking of pain, Yugi wanted some pain killers. He asked Ryou for some and Ryou reacted by face palming himself for forgetting to give Yugi any. So he went to grab some.

Ryou came back a couple minutes later with a cup of water and pain killers and handed them to Yugi, who took them happily.

"Thank you Ryou," he said, swallowing the pills and gulping down the water. Ryou nodded. "Of course."

Yugi noticed that the room was deprived of any outside light, and all the curtains were shut. He had no way of telling what time it was naturally.

When Yugi asked the time, Ryou checked his phone. "5:32." Yugi nodded.

"In the morning."

Yugi's eyes widened a bit. "How are you even awake?" Ryou shrugged. "I usually just nap a couple hours in the day time."

Yugi gave Ryou a slight distasteful look. If he knew Ryou longer than an hour, he would be scolding him for having such a bad sleep schedule. Plus, maybe he wouldn't want to lecture the guy who saved him from near death.

After a few minutes of cleaning out even more wounds, Ryou broke the silence.

"Are those pain killers working?" He wrapped a bandage around Yugi's chest. Yugi- zoned out- shot his eyes up. "Huh? Oh, yeah!" Truthfully they weren't working too well, but since Ryou couldn't do anything about it Yugi decided not to say anything.

More silence. Yugi's face was completely red, and he had to resist the urge to keep itching his cheeks and neck.

After another five minutes and zoning out, Ryou finished tying some more bandage wrap around Yugi's back.

"Sorry I'm taking so long Yugi, I just want to be careful," Ryou apologized quietly. Yugi shook his head. "Oh no, it's fine Ryou. You're really helping me, thank you." Bakura nodded. "Of course."

Ryou looked at the floor and hummed for a moment. He then looked back to Yugi. "I'll help you on the couch."

When Ryou placed Yugi on the couch, he suddenly felt bad. He was probably burdening Ryou. It was taking him forever to tend to all his wounds, he probably didn't want to do it.

"Ryou, I can just go to a hospital if that'd be easier. I'm sure my grandpa could figure out a way to pay for it." Yugi pleaded feeling guiltful.

Ryou blinked. "Huh? Oh, no Yugi. I don't mind helping you. It's rather fun actually."

Yugi nodded but looked at the carpet next to Ryou, still feeling bad.

"Yugi- take off your trousers," Ryou inquired quietly. Yugi did so and quickly took off his pants.

"So Yugi where do you live?" Ryou asked as he tended to Yugi's injured legs.

Yugi kicked his legs a tad excitedly. "I live with my grandpa in his game shop. It's called Kame Game shop, have you ever been there?"

Ryou shook his head. "No I don't believe I've been there before, though I think I actually have passed by it a few times."

The two spent the next hour talking as Ryou took care of Yugi's wounds. Ryou was careful as he took care of the teen, not wanting to hurt him any worse.

"Well Yugi, I think I've cleaned all your wounds," Ryou concluded as he put away his first aid kit.

Yugi smiled widely. "Thank you so much Ryou! You probably saved my life, so seriously- thank you."

Ryou nodded. "You're welcome Yugi. I'm glad I could help." Ryou stood up with his first aid kit. "Would you like a ride home, Yugi?"

"Oh, no, that's okay! I'm sure I can just walk from here." Yugi went to get up, when pain suddenly shot through his body.

"Yugi!" Ryou yelled out as Yugi hissed in pain. "Maybe you should stay for a little bit, just to rest up. I'll make you some tea."

Yugi agreed to stay over and even ended up staying the night, resting up as much as he could. Ryou was happy to have Yugi around anyway, as he finally had someone to talk to again.

At 11pm when Ryou was going to bed, Yugi called out for him. "Ryou?"

Ryou looked in his direction. "Yes Yugi?"

"Thanks for everything."

Ryou nodded. "My pleasure." He then went to bed, leaving a grateful Yugi to drift off to sleep on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryou has high functioning autism, and Yugi is poor. Also, I wrote some of this in December, some of this today in February- therefore the writing style changes to be more uhhhh correct? yeah


	3. Enter Suguroku and Anzu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry this took forever to write! i wrote it out THREE MAYBE FOUR DIFFERENT TIMES ON MY NOTES AND MY PHONE KEPT DELETING IT ERNGENETHBETHBJ so here it is finally! the new chapter.. btw i didnt read over it because im tired so sorry for any mistakes

“Thank you so much for the ride home,” Yugi said as he opened the car door.

Ryou squeezed the drivers wheel and smiled. “No problem Yugi.”

Yugi exited Ryou’s car carefully, not wanting to strain himself. Suddenly, a figure with his arms crossed stood in front of Yugi.

“Grandpa! I-” Yugi was cut off as a pair of arms squeezed him tight. Well there goes not straining himself.

Suguroku let go of his grandson when he realized he was in pain. “Yugi, what happened to you?! You’re all beat up!”

“Well, I woke up and…”

After about twenty minutes of explaining, Suguroko gave Yugi a gentler hug and let him go to his room to rest up. He was still very sore, so he’d let the kid rest up- especially after all he’d been through emotionally (though he couldn’t remember it, it was still traumatizing.)

When Yugi found his bed it looked heavenly. It was unmade like he’d left it, but the exhaustion he felt made it look like it was made by the gods.

He plopped down on his bed rather recklessly, forgetting about his injuries for a moment- it didn’t hurt too bad, thankfully. He closed his eyes and god did it feel incredible. It felt so much better than Ryou’s couch- not that it wasn’t uncomfortable. Even if he slept in Ryou’s bed, not that he wanted to.. just a thought, it probably wouldn’t be as comfortable as his own.

After a few minutes, a knock on Yugi’s door made his eyes pop back open, and he yelled a quick “come in!”

Through the door was Yugi’s childhood friend, Anzu- holding a bag that caught his eye. “Hey!” He smiled as he sat up, carefully but still painfully.

Anzu smiled back and sat on the end of his bed. “Good almost afternoon Yugi! I brought you some lunch. Are you okay? I heard you hadn’t come home for a couple days and I was worried, though your grandpa told me what had happened.”

Yugi nodded. “I’m okay, and I’m sorry for worrying you Anzu, but I’m here now!” Yugi took the food that Anzu brought him- Burger World! “Thank you very much Anzu!” She hummed as he started eating, rather fast and messily as he hasn’t eaten anything today.”

Anzu put one hand behind her neck, not really knowing what to say while Yugi chowed down. But it was more like she actually did know what to say, but was deciding whether she should say it or not…

Eh, hell with it.

“So who’s this Ryou your grandpa told me about?” The playfulness in her voice was very visible, and it made Yugi blush.

“Don’t make it sound weird! He helped me out big time okay? Something bad could have happened to me, you…” He didn’t want to say any harsh words to Anzu, she was far too sweet for it honestly. “Meanie.” Honestly, not that he would have anyway- the worst he was gonna say was ‘jerk’. He was far too sweet as well.

Anzu shifted farther back on the bed. “Sorry, sorry. I know. How sweet actually. I was starting to wonder if there were any good people left in this world, other than you of course.”

Yugi’s face turned a darker red. “Y-You’re nice too Anzu!”

Anzu giggled. “I knew you’d say that Yugi.”

They spent the rest of the morning and some of the afternoon talking and hanging out, something that they hadn’t done in a while. It was unfortunate that it was due to deplorable circumstances, but they both enjoyed themselves regardless.

After Anzu left, Yugi laid back and closed his eyes again, and thought about Ryou.

He honestly hoped to see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is probably the nicest fanfiction ive written in a while, i usually lose interest or it turns out terrible within half way through the first chapter. i made ryou like me and speak weirdly, but still is able to get the point across. he's also kinda awkward and innocent so if he does something perverted he doesn't always notice
> 
> well i hope i can keep writing this as i usually lose inspiration quickly, whoopsieeeeeee well okay now byeee


End file.
